Westerwenglish Wiki
Where to find Westerwave? You can meet Westerwave at theses places: Facebook Twitter Google Buzz Formspring Why this wiki? This wiki will help you to understand westerwenglish - and to learn it. Thats very helpfull, to bygame if you meet Hillary some time in a bar. Grammar rules The rules for using grammar in westerwenglish are easy: 1. Use english grammar as good as you know 2. If you don't know the english grammar use the german one. 3. Don't think too long after - just write or read how your beak is grown 4. Use talk-turn-overs. Imagespeech is always good to understand. Vocabulary rules The rules for the vocabulary are too easy: 1. Use english words. 2. It's allowed to togetherseat english words for creating new ones. 3. It's not allowed to write german loudspeek ("wraiting änglish" has nothing to do with westerwenglish). 4. It's allowed to translate names. What the french are allowed to, I am allowed soon long! Important Vocabulary A Accountextractionprinter - Kontoauszugsdrucker Accountconnection - Kontoverbindung Ace creek very old - asbachuralt Actionondicastate - Aktionsangebot Actplace - Tatort Adwisebeat - Ratschlag afterfullpull - nachvollziehen Aftergrowth - Nachwuchs Afterpart - Nachteil afterread - nachlesen Aftertable - Nachtisch Ageaccohanmodation - Altersversorgung allhand - allerhand Armbeltclock - Armbanduhr Aroundeggery - Herumeierei (what Remindel does all the time) Aroundelse - umsonst Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteveringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelegg - Herumreiserei Aroundeworld - Umwelt Ashmidweek - Aschermittewoch Assrawdonate - Poroscheknko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Assviolin - Arschgeige Audaciovusbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate awaycrotchly - fortschrittlich Awayeducation - Fortbildung A Accountextractionprinter - Konetoauszugsdrucker Accountrelationship - Kontoverbindung Actionondicastate - Aktionsangebot Actplace - Tatort Adwisebeat - Ratschlag Afterfullpull - nachvollziehen Nachwuchs - Nachwuchs Afterpart - Nachteil Angst - nachlesen Aftertable - Nachtisch Ageaccohanmodation - Altersversorgung Armbeltclock - Armbanduhr Aroundeggery - Herumeierei (was Remindel die ganze Zeit tut) Aroundelse - umsomnst Aroundsentencesteerings - Umsatzsteuer Aroundsentencesteveringlowerings - Umsatzsteuersenkung Aroundtravelxegg - Herumreiserei Aroundeworld - Umwelt Art - Art Ashmidweek - Aschermittewoch Assrawdonate - Poroscheknko (Ukrainian Outsideminister) Assviolin - Arschgeige Audaciovusbranch, Renate - Künast, Renate awaycrotchly - fortschrittlich Awayeducation - Fortbildung B Backfucking - Rückendeckung Backkick- Rücktritt Bangbag - Knalltüte Beforeman - Ehemann Beforesitter - Vorsitzender Beforestand - Vorstand Beforestand's Beforesitter - Vorstandsvorsitzender Begreeting-kisses - Begrüßungsküsse (PR-)Beguesser - (PR-)Berater Beheavy - Beschwerde Behindbankingman - Hinterbänkler behindforestman - Hinterwäldler bestands - bestehen bethank - bedanken Betterwesterner - Besserwessi Black work - Schwarzarbeit Blackforest cherry tart - Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte Blacknigger, Arnold - Arnold Schwarzenegger (auch Blackencorner) Blondene Fosterman - Helene Hegeman Blowcake - Pustekuchen Bodysheepsteering - Körperschaftssteuer Bodyumpteen - Leipzig Bonejob - Knochenjob Boobsfriend - Busenfreund/in Bookworm - Bücherwurm Bookrat - Bücherratte Bowlwriter - Kugelschreiber Bunchitday - Bundestag Bunchitdayoffordered - Bundestagsabgeordneter Bunchitdaywhale - Bundestagswahl Bunchithousestop - Bundeshaushalt Boundadvice - Bundesrat Boundwho - Bundeswehr Brotherle, Rainer - Rainer Brüderle (Public-house-minister) Bridgesgocountries - Brückengeländer Bunchitadvice - Bundesrat Bunchit''teil''eggday - Bundes''part''eitag Butfunny - aberwitzig Building-minister - Bildungsminister Bycyclist - Radler (Alsterwasser) Bygame - Beispiel Byadvice - Beirat Baulky Brotherly - Rainer Brüderle Bethundered - verpflichtet (verdonnert) C Cabbage, Lightcourage - Kohl, Helmut (former chancellor and pullfather of Remindel) Camping-outarmature - Campingausrüstung Cargram - AutogrammCatbitchiness - Katzenjammer Carworkcity - Autowerkstatt Chair walk - Stuhlgang Camp Rock Chancellorwoman - Kanzlerin Charcoalmaker, Horst - Köhler, Horst Chickeneye - Hühnerauge (Dermatologie) Circle-who-he-sentence-office - Kreiswehrersatzamt (I) Circle-defense-replacement-office - Kreiswehrersatzamt (II) Circleruntogetherbreak - Kreislaufzusammenbruch Clammylurking - klammheimlich Cleaner Little-Brother - Rainer Brüderle Cleansman, Jürgen - Klinsmann, Jürgen Clearlay - Klarstellen Climateclimax - Klimagipfel Clockjumply - ursprünglich Clockleavehs - hannelore Clockpart - Urteil Clockthing - Ursache Closedpeace - zufrieden Coffeeclap - Kaffeekalatsch Compromiseready - kompromissbereit Concretehead - Betonkopf Controlaroundwalk - Kontrollrundgang Costfucking - Kostendkeckend Cousinpub - Vetternwirtschaft Crackass - Knackarsch Craftbootleg - Gewevvrkschaft Crumbshitter - Krümelkacker Crynight - Weihnachten Crynightman - Weihnachtsmann Cucumbertroop - Gurkentruppe D Darling-actplace-showplayerin - Lieblings Tatort-Schauspielerin Darlingcop - Lieblingspolizist Darlingmaster - Schatzmeister Darlingsong - Lieblingssong Darlingspeech - Lieblingssprache Dearno - Libanon deeppressure-area - Tiefdruckgebiet Door-Wrestling - Thüringen Downbreakfasted - abgefrühstückt Downmakeup - Abschminken Downswitch - abschalten, runterschalten Drivechair - Fahrstuhl Driveshine - Fahrschein Duckarmature - Entrüstung Duckbluffed - enttäuscht Duckbluffing - Enttäuschung Duckclose - Entschluß Duckdivorce - Entscheidung Duckdoit - Ductus Duckfucked - entdeckt Duckfucking - Entdeckung Duckguilty - entschuldigt Ducksitable - entsetzlich Duckwindinghelp - Entwicklungshilfe Duke, Novel - Herzog, Roman Dustsucker- Staubsauger E Earfig - Ohrfeige Earfigface - Ohrfeigengesicht Ear tampons - Ohrstöpsel Earthberry - Erdbeere Earthnut - Erdnuß Earthshaking - Erdbeben Easterrich - Österreich Easterrichest - Österreichisch Egg-laying wool-milk sod - Eierlegende Wollmilchsau Eggstick - Eierstock Emptygood - Leergut Enterboarddriver - Trittbrettfahrer... European Football MasterShaft - Europäische Fußballmeisterschaft Eyewillow - Augenweide Early piece - Frühstück Everdustsucker - Jehova (via die Staubsauger-Marke Hoover) F Fallumbrella - Fallschirm Farlookingtower - Fernsehturm Farmersearlypiece - Bauernfrühstück Femalehorsegarden badcancity - Stuttgart Bad Cannstatt Fiddlercounter - Geigerzähler Firedefendman - Feuerwehrmann Firewho - Feuerwehr Firstpaint - Erstmal Flashvisit - Blitzbesuch Flatmasturbator - Flachw.... Flighthaven - Flughafen Floretly - Rösler, Phillip Flystuff - Flugzeug Folkpub - Volkswirtschaft Footmushroom - Fusspilz Foreaftercool - Vernachlässigen Foreagreed staten of Atheika - Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Foreanger - verärgern Forebeat - Vorschlag Forebetter - verbessern Foredoubt - Verzweiflung foreequals - vergleichen Forehangingcastle - Vorhängeschloss forereading - Vorlesung Foresleep - verschlafen Foresonning - Versöhnung forestand - verstehen Forepart - Vorteil Forcaring - Vorbereitung Foxdevilswild - Fuchsteufelswild Freewillingfirewho - Freiwillige Feuerwehr Friendbootleg - Freundschaft Fromatmosphere - Abstimmung Fromsitting - absetzen Fucker, Standsupporter - Remmler, Stefan (Sänger von Trio) Funcake - Scherzkeks Flyhabor - Flughafen G Ghostly-political Turnaround - Geistig-politische Wende Gina Lisa Tanfinch - Gina Lisa Lohfink. Also known as "Gina Lisa Tanfuck") Goatly - Geißler, Heiner Godbethank - Gottseidank Godservice - Gottesdienst Gofeels - Gefühle Gohomenis - Geheimnis going online - auf den Strich gehen Godjoker, Thommy - Thomas Gottschalk Gothanks - Gedanken Goodmountain - Guttenberg. Also known as "From and to Goodmountain" Goodshine - Gutschein Gosight - Gesicht Gosneeze - Genießen Goworkbootleg - Gewerkschaft Grasscuttingmaschine - Rasenmäher Greatarty - großartig Greekland - Griechenland Greeklander - Grieche grounded - gründete Groundloose - Bodenlose Groundsentenceclockpart - Grundsatzurteil Gullspeck-Party - FDP Guestgiver - Gastgeber gäy weather - schwüles Wetter H Half so wild - Halb so schlimm Happy'scher forespeaker - Freudscher Versprecher Happy Corpse (Happy cadaver day) - Fronleichnam Hashsmookcorner - Hasch-Raucherecke (what the Greens wanna have in the Landdayschooyard in Northinto-Westsallows) harsch - hart von hinten Head flat rate - Kopfpauschale Headschoolfromend - Hauptschulabschluss Headthingly - hauptsächlich Heating - Hessen heats - heißt Heartly - herzlich Heavyless - Schwerelos Heaven Drive of Christ - Christi Himmelfahrt Heclear - erklären Hedrive - erfahren Hefollow - Erfolg Hefollowloose - erfolglos Hegiveness - Ergebnis Hegladded - erfreut Hehappied - erfreut Hemopped - erwischt Hesentence - Ersatz Hewait - erwarten Hewaited - erwartet Highest railway - höchste Eisenbahn Highgerman - Hochdeutsch Hightime - Hochzeit Highattention - Hochachtung Hinddoshoo - Hindukusch Hisself - Sichselbst Holdplace - Haltestelle Holer - Locher ... Holidayadult - urlaubsreif Holy ding-dong - Heiliger Bimmbamm Holy metal plately - Heiliges Blechle... Holy straw sack - Heiliger Strohsack Hoting - heißen Howrockclean - Wiefelspütz Hewin Bohemian - Erwin Lotterer Hunterschnitzel I I understand always railwaystation - Ich verstehe immer nur Bahnhof Inchitch, Robby - Robert Zollitsch, a german orebishop Instopinformation - Inhaltsangabe Insideminister - Innenminister IPod - Eierbecher J, K Juice shop - Saftladen Keyleg - Schlüsselbein (to) kickback - zurücktreten Kickboat - Tretboot Kickhim, Jürgen - Trittin, Jürgen Kindergardener - Kindergärtner Knowlearnbesearch - Kennenlernbesuch Knowledge tooth - Weisheitszahn L Landdayschoolyard - Landtagsschulhof (where the Greens want a Hashsmokecorner) Landcircle - Landkreis Legislation-Menstruation - Legislaturperiode Lendcountless - Leipzig Lifevehicle - Lebensgefährte (Mike Mronz) Lightcourage Cabbage - Helmut Kohl (also called Lightmood Cabbage) Likegosay - wiegesagt Literatureboos - Literaturförderung Lookbarky - Schäuble, Wolfgang Longwhily - langweilig Luckywishes - Glückwünsche Lucky mushroom - Glückspilz Laugharrest - Lachhaft Lessermentregreeding - Minderheitsregierung Leftflip - Linksruck M Madon - Iran Marriage woman - Ehefrau (to) Marry yourself something - Sich etwas trauen Mary Fordcheekly - Maria Furtwängler (Darling-actplace-showplayerin) Matchday - Spieltag Me nothing you nothing out of the dust - mir nichts Dir nichts aus dem Staub Messbug - Mistkäfer Milkgirlcalculation - Milchmädchenrechnung Mindloan - Mindestlohn Ministrationvehicle - Dienstwagen Mirror, The - Der Spiegel Mirroregg - Spiegelei Miseryagile - notwendig Miss from the Loan - Von der Leyen, Ursula Monkeytugisdone - Afghanistan Moreworthsteeringfreeing - MWSt.-Befreiung Mozartbowls - Mozartkugeln Muchlight - vielleicht Magentakeeper, Andy - Andreas Pinkwart My name is rabbit and I dont know about nothing - Mein Name ist Hase und ich weiß von nichts N Namely - nämlich Narrowland - England Naturally - Nabisco Natürlich Nearkidney - Nebenniere Nearthingly = nebensächlich Nervesaw - Nervensäge Newelyummy - Spindelegger owes money. Newfaulting - Neuverschuldung Newgreedy - neugierig Nipmill - Zwickmühle Noclockthing - keine Ursache Nose-slime-skin-ignition - Nasenschleimhautentzündung Noticekel, Angela Northinto-Westsallows - Nordrhein-Westfalen Noveltable - romantisch Nudescanner - The "European-American" Jerry Falwell O Oceanyoungwife - Meerjungfrau Office-buyman - Bürokaufmann offshitting - abkacken Old Suede - Alter Schwede Old Youngferry - Alte Jungfer Older Folder - Alter Falter Onbid - Angebot Oncarry - Antrag Ongiver - Angeber Onecomesteering - Einkommensteuer Onecomingsteeringsentence - Einkommenssteuersatz Onefallsrich - einfallsreich Onekickprice - Eintrittspreis Onforest - Anwalt Ongelly - Angela Onkickbesearch - Antrittsbesuch Onquestion - Anfrage Onshiny - anscheinend Onshow - anschauen Onspeak - Anspruch Ontouchgift - Auffassungsgabe Ontrain - Anzug Opensightly - Offensichtlich Orebishop - Erzbischof Outcalculated - ausgerechnet Outclimbaward - Ausstiegsprämie Outclimber - Aussteiger Outclimbwilly - ausstiegswillig Outclimb-Departement - Ausstiegsamt Outcounted - ausgezählt Outdoor-Minister - Grüner Außenminister Outeducation - Ausbildung Outfly - Ausflug Outgogooodmountained - ausgeguttenbergt (es hat sich...) Outhethat - Außerdem Outkick - Austritt Outland - Ausland Outshootsitting - Ausschußsitzung Outside-Minister - Außenminister Outspeak - Aussprache Outwards office - Auswärtiges Amt Overfall - Überfall Overfasting - überraschend Overlay - überlegen overliquid - überflüssig overlifty - überheblich Overnightingchance - Übernachtungsmöglichkeit Overrich - überreichen Oversitter - Übersetzer Overwalker - Überlaufer (what Ms Croft is searching) Overwise - überweisen Ownly - eigentlich Oezdemyself, Cem - Özdemir, Cem Offlandsrice - Auslandsreise Overimportant - übergewichtig Overtomorrow - übermorgen P Painly - Peinlich Partyevening - Feierabend parttake - teilnehmen Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains, Sabine - Leutheusser-Schnarrenberger, Sabine PeHoViMo - Downshorting for Peoplehouses-Vibratemountains Penning - Stiftung Perkyman - Kässmann, Margot Pettingitems - Streicheleinheiten Pictureumbrellasoonhe - Bildschirmschoner Pigclimber - Schweinsteiger Pilesower - Ramsauer Pinkwait - Pinkwart (Gullspeck-Party-Leader in Northinto-Westsallows) Pivota - Angela Playthings - Spielsachen political beforeshock - politischer Vorschlag political aftershock - politischer Nachschlag Poorcouragecertificate - Armutszeugnis Powermeggery - Kraftmeierei Powerword - Machtwort Pressfreedom - Pressefreiheit preferablyeel - liberal Prejokenose - Vorwitznase Ploughoffgiving - Flugabgabe Picture-timely - Bild-Zeitung Q, R raceeattable - rassistisch Rainscreen - Regenschirm Readerletter - Leserbrief Rejointe Boldknurl - Renate Kühnast Remindel, Angela - Merkel, Angela (my chief, the chancellorwoman) Resin IV - Hartz IV Red, Stealtransparency - Roth, Claudia Resortnevern - Spanien Rightonforrest - Rechtsanwalt Rightstanding - Richtigstellung Riotbrother - Krawallbruder Rollingboobs - Rollmöpse Rosely, Philipp - Rösler, Philipp (our Partyshootingstar) Roomdrive - Raumfahrt Roughlicking - Derblecken (see http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Derblecken) Regreedment-Hebus - Regierungs-Airbus S Saddle - Sattel Saxony-Stop - Sachsen-Anhalt Seafarmer - Seehofer, Horst Secondvoice - Zweitstimme (what you have to give the Gullspeckparty!) (to) sharkguess - heiraten Sharkadvice-oncarry - Heiratsantrag Shehas - Skihase (der...) Shineholy - scheinheilig Shipclose - Boateng Shit to wall on - Scheiss die Wand an Shopleader - Geschäftsführer Sinbuck - Sündenbock Ski-watch-leaves - Skiurlaub Slapmill - Klapsmühle Sleepontrain - Schlafanzug Smallgrocer - Kleinkrämer Smallloud - kleinlaut Snorenose - Schnarchnase Snowsmeltery - Schneeschmelze Socialhelp - Sozialhilfe Softegg - Weichei Sowdys - Saudis Spending - Spende Spendingshine - Spendenbescheinigung to spider - spinnen Sportsfriend - Sportsfreund Springhewake - Frühlingserwachen Standtimbal - Standpauke (what Pinkwait got from me) Standsupporter - Stefan Stateministerwoman - Staatsministerin Steerings - Steuern Steeringfreeing - Steuerbefreiung Steering-reform - Steuerreform Steeringsinner - Steuersünder Steeringsentence - Steuersatz Steeringhehighering - Steuererhoehung Stonebridge, Peer - Steinbrück, Peer (Former finance minister) Stonecreek - Steinbach, Erika Stonemeier - Steinmeier (My beforewalker) Stupidsense - Blödsinn Summertyres - Sommerreifen Surgecastle - Brandenburg Sureput - sicherstellen Sweat - Schweiz Sweatshirt - Schweizer Nationaltrikot Sweetcourage, Rita - Süssmuth, Rita Swim-Swim - Baden-Baden Swim Honor Mountain - Baden-Württemberg T Tailcoation - Fraktion Teamghost - Teamgeist Teazoomed - Teheran Telephonespeech - Telefongespräch Terrainwalky - Geländegängig (finds me Wolfgang Joop!) Thankyounice - Dankeschön Thefountain, Oskar - Lafontaine, Oskar Thereby - dabei Theremouth - Dortmund Thickactear - Diktator Thispaint - diesmal Thinskinny - dünnhäutig Throughleadingforeregulation - Durchführungsverordnung Threegodsname - Dreigottesnamen Threekingsmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen (of the Gullspeck-Party) Threequeenmeeting - Dreikönigstreffen Throughfall - Durchfall Throughsit - durchsetzen Throughview - Durchblick Throughtrain - Durchzug Timeghost (left) - (linker) Zeitgeist Timeupwendy - Zeitaufwändig Timing or Timenong- Zeitung Tilting, Katja - Kipping, Katja Togetherhang - Zusammenhang Togetherposition - Zusammenstellung Togetherwork - Zusammenarbeit Toothwheel - Zahnrad Tosetatcarry - Zusatzbeitrag Togive - zugeben Troop-backup-point - Truppenstützpunkt turnbook - Drehbuch... Tyrebeat - Ratschlag U Umbrellalord - Schirmherr Umbrellalordship - Schirmherrschaft Unamounts - Unmengen Unbeprickly - unbestechlich Underholding - Unterhaltung Underlayer - Unterlage Undersearchoffshot - Untersuchungsausschuss Undersubsidy - Unterstützung Undersupporting - Unterstützung Undertaker - Unternehmer Unfortunately Horny - Leider geil Unone - uneinig (what I and Remindel are) Untertaking - Unternehmen Underways - unterwegs Uperection - Aufregung, Auferstehung Upheaval Coalfish - Horst Köhler Upkick - Auftritt uplift - abheben Upscraped - aufgekratzt Upswing - Aufschwung (comm: it actually is the real english word...) Uptrain - Aufzug uptalent - Aufgabe upwalkfall - aufgefallen Unquitedonators - Unruhestifter V Vaginaway - Scheideweg Valleytrain - Taliban Valleytrain-Outclimb-Departement - Taliban-Ausstiegs-Amt Verybee - Serbien Vizecancellor - Vizekanzler Vizecancellorship - Vizekanzlerschaft Voice - Stimme (you can give that in a whale) Vomitgobbet - Kotzbrocken (so I would never behave) W Wallflowerly - Mauerblümchen Wanty Fire - Willy Brandt Whale - Wahl (where the Gullspeck-Party got 15%) Whaleflabby - Wahlschlappe (what Black-Yellow got in Northinto-Westsallows) Whalewalk - Wahlgang Whenhomer - Alzheimer Wherewhoride, Steals - Wowereit, Klaus Whirled eggs - Rührei Whirly - Mixa Whitehorseeducation - Schimmelbildung Winged words - geflügelte Worte Withbevoice - Mitentscheiden Witheater - Mitesser Withpenis - Mitglied Withsleephedge - Kopenhagen (thats difficult!) Withtyre Byenouch - Konrad Adenauer Withworkers - Mitarbeiter Wolvewalk Cloverment - Wolfang Clement, German SPD-Policitian Wonderpub - Wunderbar Worddarling - Wortschatz Wordsbook - Wörterbuch Wordtufting - Wortschöpfung Workerwelltour - Arbeiterwohlfahrt Workfull - Arbeitsreich Workempire - Arbeitsreich Workspacesower, Peter - Ramsauer, Peter (Verkehrsminister) Worldroom - Weltraum/All X, Y, Z Yesterdaily - gestrige Yourland - Irland Talkaroundings Talkaroundings are an important style-middle in westerwenglish. Use them as often as possible! ... will blow ... me the march A master is not fallen from the heaven yet. A pair behind the spoons. A sentence with x, that was nothing. Abra cadabra three times black cat. Aftertime from good and bad Alas you poo-poo! All beginning is heavy. All clear? Allgood things are three. Also a blind chicken finds sometimes a corn. Always keep a cool head! And so runs the rabbit Aroundsitting changes closely nothing. As you me so I you. Attention is the mother of the porcelain case. Beautiful still salt in the wound strew. Beer here, beer here or i fall at. Better arm there, then arm up. Between liver and melt fits still a mushroom. Bird....gone (Vogel....weg) By you peeps it probably. Close aside is over, too. Clothes make people Comes time, comes guess. Constant drop caves the stone Copulate the female chicken... Do you have a bird?! Don't come me with that ! Don´t go on my sack! Don't dance around my nose. Don't earn someone's else lorbeers. Don't go me on my ghost. Don't go me on the bisquit. Don't make any theater! Dont' paint the devil on the wall! Don't tell me something from the horse! Don't throw the money out of the window. Eigh(t) you green nine... Enjoy your life in full trains Equal goes it loose. Every one is his lucks own blacksmith. Every pan finds its lid. Everything how gohaved. Exercise makes the master. Fast how the firewho... Flap down, monkey death Go to where the pepper grows. For the cat From here it's only a catjump. From me out (von mir aus). From nothing comes nothing. Full on the twelve... Gives it yes not Go Grizzly mother Good thing will while have Got it in the wrong neck Half so wild. Have you what, can you what... He has two left hands. He is beknown how a buntdog He takes no sheet in front of his mouth. Here boxes the pope in the chain shirt. Highbravery comes before the fall Hold finally the clack! Holla the Forrestfairy! Holy strawsack!... Honest trues the longest. How one calls in the forest, so it sounds out. How looks it out? How you me so I you... Hung with, catched with. I always have an open ear for youI I beat into the sack... I believe I am in the wrong movie. I believe I spider. I believe it chops. I believe my hamster beans. I believe my pig whistles I break together. I cannot more. I come not clear. I go on the toothmeat... I hit you unpointed into the ground I laugh me flabby. I laughted me really out of order I made it better I make me, me nothing you nothing, out of the dust. I make the fly. I make you ready. I only understand railway station. I press you the thumbs I pull the line. I saw horses puke in the front of a pharmacy... I show you on I stand on warfoot with english. I think my pig whistles. I think I hear not right. I throw an eye on it! I turn through I war a laugh on fall I war my go stop over meadows I wish much hefollow! Idleaisle is all Trucks' beginning. If you can follow me I'm entirely in the bucket. I'm fixed and completed. I'm no D-train. I'm not made out of sugar! I'm the meaning, that I'm going down. In the short lies the flavor. Is the call first ruined lives it it really unembarassed. It fits like the fist in the eye. It was not yet a master fallen from the sky... It´s still not all days evening It's jacket like trousers. It's me too cold here It's me worst. It's not good cherry eating with me It's not so easy as it shine. Let it be, or you will come in devil's kitchen. Let the church in the village. Lies have short legs. Life is not a pony farm! Looking stupid out of the wash! Love goes through the stomach. Morning hour has gold in its mouth My dear cloddy! - Mein lieber Scholli My dear Mr. Singingclub - Mein lieber Herr Gesangsverein My dear slider My english is not the yellow from the egg My English is so good that makes me nobody so quickly after. My god, must this then be? No one can reach me the water. No one sells me for stupid. Not from bad parents! Not long snack, head in neck. Nothing for ungood. Nothing problem. Now beats it but thirteen. Now can come what want. Now we have the salat. Now you look in the pipeline. Old wine in new hoses... One and one togethercounting One goes still, one goes still into... One should not praise the day before the evening. Only who grabs after the stars, grabs not into the shit... Order is the half life. Overencourage does seldom good... peace, happiness, eggcake Pull you warm on! Rom was not built at one day, either. Self is the man Showmaker, stay by your lasts. Short and pregnant. Sits, waggels and has air. Slide down my back Sport is murder. Stairs go countries Stay where the pepper grows Stones in the Way Talking is silver, keeping silent is gold. That beats the barrel the floor out That blows out the last hole That comes not into question for me! That fits like the fist in the eye. (At home I prefer: That fits like the fist in my a*) That goes me mighty on the pointer. That goes me on my alarm-clock. That goes on no cowskin. That goes you nothing on That interests me not the bean. That is me so what from sausage. That makes me foxdevilswild! That makes me nobody so fast after. That makes the cabbage not fat That makes the dog in the pan crazy! That's not the yellow from the egg That's the jumping point! That's under all gun! The apple falls not far away from the stem. The cleverer gives after. The dog in the pan gets mad. The early bird can me times. The life is not a pony court... The one's suffering is the other's friend. The silliest farmers earn the biggest potatos The thunderbolt shall hit you during the crapping The world goes under. Then they look stupid out of the wash! Themselves rain brings sawing... There are you on the Woodway! There bites the mouse no wire up. There is the shit on steaming. There lies the rabbit in the pepper There play the music! There roast me someone a stork. There you run in open doors by me... This is not from bad parents. This is the nude truth. To give butter by the fishes. To give the spoon away to the NBA. To have a cabbage steam. To have a kink in the optics. To have not all erections on the fence To lie like in print. To push a quiet number. To scream like at a spear. To see the world through pink-red glasses. Two stupids - one thought. Up goes the post. Uppushed is not uplifted. What can you bring to the Palm? What doesn't bring me around makes me only stronger. What I don't know makes me not hot. What know you over the togetherposition over english and german??? What must, that must. What the farmer does not know eats he not. What you not want what one you does, that add nobody other to, too. (Was du nicht willst, was man dir tut, das füg auch keinem anderen zu.) Who has no work, makes itself which. Who is sitting in the glasshouse... Who others a cavern digs, falls in himself. Who others fries a frysausage has a frysausagefryingmachine. Who rests, corrodes. Who says A, must say B, as well. Who the penny not glorifies is the valleyer not worth. With you one can steal horses. Women and technology! You are a nerve-saw. You can me times. You can me times crosswise... You can say you to me. You cannot guide me behind the light You cannot reach me the water. You get the door not closed... You have an informal screw You have it fist thick behind the ears You have not all cups in the closet You have only birding in your head! You have to let the museumchurch in the village You pulled the Melamine Milka in the United states. You should not eat sleeping dogs. You speak such wonderful english, that's makes you nobody so quickly after. You war your gostopp overmeadow! You will I already the flutesounds teach. You Eurowhoreswine eat Kraft® Handi-Snacks® and get what you deserve. Latest activity Category:My dear Mr. Singingclub Category:BrowseDear